Lost Love
by CorruptedAnime
Summary: You knew it was going to happen someday, you just didn't think it was going to be today. You heard the screams downstairs as you huddled in the corner of your room, then you heard footsteps, you jumped and ran. You dosed off as soon as the airplane took off. A few hours later a gentle shake woke you. That's when your new life began. Natsu x Reader, Rated T for language.
1. Chapter 1

"W-why is this happening…" (Y/n) whispered as she sat in a little chair upstairs in her room. She listened to the fight that was happening downstairs; she heard her mother scream as her father whacked her with a pan. The thuds and screams suddenly stopped, just as you thought it was over you started to remove your hands from the sides of your head.

Your eyes widened in pure fear as you heard your father throw the pan on the body of your mother and say, "Good Riddance, I'm coming for you next, (y/n) as soon as I dispose of this trash. I'll be up there in 1 hour." You quickly scurried around your room for your (f/c) suitcase. Once you found it you sloppily threw clothes and important items in your bag, you grabbed your phone, and wallet which currently had 400$ in it from jobs and chores.

45 minutes had passed by and you heard your father grab kitchen items and speak in a low voice which you couldn't make out the words properly. About 5 minutes later you heard footsteps coming up the stairs, you grabbed your bag, phone, and wallet and flew to the window and opened it with ease and without thinking twice, jumped. It was a 15 foot drop but you didn't care all you wanted was to get as far away possible from the psycho father in your house.

You ran at least 4 or 5 miles down the street and called for a taxi to bring you to the nearest airport. Once you got there you paid for a cheap ticket to God knows where and boarded. It was a 5 hour flight so you decided to catch up on sleep because while you were still at home your parents fought at least every hour or two. So you only got at least 30 minutes of sleep, the rest of the night was filled with listening to your parents scream and yell. Your mom was the only one that supported you and actually loved you; your father just didn't give a shit about you or what you did. You began thinking about all this and slowly fell asleep.

You were woken by a gentle shake; you slowly woke up and searched your surroundings. You had fallen asleep on a young boy's shoulder he looked to be about 15 or 16, my age; he had odd rosy pink spiky hair, big bright onyx eyes with very handsome features. You got lost in checking out his face and didn't notice him waving his hand in front of your face. You caught your surroundings and started turning red. He laughed, "Hey, it's alright. You were tired, I didn't mind at all actually..." The boy said, rubbing the back of his neck while his face turned a light shade of pink.

"Then why did you wake me…?" You questioned in a tired scratchy voice.

"Oh the plane is landing in 30 minutes and I didn't want you to over sleep and be sent on the next flight!" The boy said cheerfully.

"That's very thoughtful of you, uh..."

"Natsu, Natsu Dragneel!" The boy exclaimed.

"Oh, I'm (y/n), (y/n)... (l/n)…" You replied almost not wanting to say your last name because it reminded you of your psychotic father.

"Hey, are you alright…?" Natsu took my chin and lifted my face up to meet his eyes, he stared deep into my (e/c) eyes and then carefully let go of my chin.

"Yeah… everything's alright; just trying to get away from someone I don't like is all." Natsu looked at me suspiciously.

"Who…?" he questioned slowly.

"My father…" you said with hesitation and then went back to staring at the floor

"Why would you ever want to get away from your father?!" Natsu whisper-yelled in your ear.

"Because… He's psychotic. He… He…" You started to tear up in front of the boy.

"It's okay… Shh… It'll be alright." He wrapped his arm around you and rubbed your left arm comfortingly.

"If you want to, come with me back at the airport."

"B-but aren't y-you here with someone…?" You said trying not to spill more tears.

"Nope, I went all alone because I only had enough money for one ticket, and I needed to see someone very important very fast…" He said arm still wrapped around your back.

"So if you want to, we can talk about this back at the airport… Only if you want to though…"

"Sure. That'd be nice..."

You arrived at the airport with the boy, but you ran into his friends. They all greeted him with a big group hug, "Hey what're you guys doing here?" The rosy-haired boy said in a shocked-surprised voice.

"We just kind of wanted to welcome you back after the long trip you went on, you were gone for at least two and a half weeks man!" A jet black-haired guy said fist-bumping Natsu.

"Oh and by the way, you missed 3 tests, 1 speech and at least 20 homework assignments!" A blonde girl said nervously scratching the back of her neck. Natsu sighed as he looked to his friends who were eyeing you suspiciously.

"Oh! This is (y/n)! I met her on the plane on the way back." He smiled down at you. You looked down, trying to hide your tear-stained face and gave a small wave and said a small "Hi." As you continued to look at the ground below you.

"She sure is the shy one isn't she?" The same black-haired boy said.

"Well of course she's going to be shy! She's all on her lonesome like I was!" You started to cry again when Natsu reminded you that you had nobody left that supported you.

"Good job Natsu! You made (y/n) cry!" A scarlet-haired woman ran over to you and put her arm around you.

"HEY! I WAS SUPPORTING HER!" Natsu yelled as he shoved the girl away and put his arm around you.

"NO, I WANTED TO SUPPORT HER!" The girl yelled back.

They both got into a big fight and that's when the black haired boy came over and comforted you while Natsu and the girl were busy fighting over who was going to comfort you. You sobbed into the boy's side, his arm slowly rubbing your left arm, occasionally patting it. He hugged you and you felt a little bit better and stopped crying. Meanwhile, Natsu and the scarlet haired girl were still fighting until security came and broke up the fight, Natsu walked back to a black haired boy hugging you. He ran up to the boy and shoved him away.

"Gray! What did you do to her while I was gone?!" Natsu yelled and looked down to you with worried eyes.

"I made her feel better." The boy known as Gray retorted.

"As long as you didn't hurt her. Don't hurt her or I'll pulverize you, little icy bastard." Natsu said whispering the last part, you giggled a little since you heard him say it.

"WHAT DID YOU SAY ABOUT ME YOU PERVERTED PYRO!?" Gray walked over and pushed up his sleeve as he got in Natsu's face.

"ME A PERVERT?! I'M NOT THE ONE WHO STRIPS IN FRONT OF EVERYONE AT SCHOOL!" Natsu yelled back feeling confidence wash over him. You doubled over laughing when Natsu said this.

"WELL AT LEAST I DON'T…. Uhm… what do you do…?" Gray was at a loss of insults as Natsu took the win in the argument.

"HAHA I WON BRAIN FROZEN BASTARD!" Natsu cheered as he danced around the airport. He then got a glance at the clock and froze.

"Natsu…?" The blonde girl said, "Are you alright?"

"Uhm yeah… I just kinda…. Noticed what time it was and yeah…. I'm perfectly fine Lucy…" Natsu said as he thought about what his dad was going to say when he got home, because his dad knows it wouldn't have taken Natsu this long to get home.

The scarlet haired girl glanced at the clock; she also froze at the sight of the time. "It's 8:49 PM, Well Got to go guys! I'll see you tomorrow!" She said running off into the cluster of people trying to leave the building.

"BYE ERZAAAA!" Gray and Lucy yelled in unison as they tried to shake Natsu out of his trance.

 **-_Time skip_-**

You and Natsu walked out of the airport and departed with Lucy and Gray after a short goodbye, luckily Natsu didn't live to far from the airport, so you walked back to his place.

After about walking in 10 minutes of silence, Natsu spoke up.

"Um… so… I guess since you were just trying to get away from someone you have nowhere to go… Am I correct?" Natsu said, trying not to sound creepy.

"Yes… That's correct…" You said looking down tapping your fingers together.

"Hey." He grabbed your chin and made it look up at his face, your (h/c) hair swished as he made the action.

"Tell me what's wrong." He said staring into my eyes sternly.

"Do I have to…?" You asked looking back at his eyes as you tried to pull your head out of his grasp.

"Yes. It will make you feel better." He implied.

"Okay, fine, if you say so." You said warily.


	2. Chapter 2

You explained everything to Natsu as you walked home with him. You answered every question with the best answer you could manage. You don't know why you were so open to a boy you had just met, he just felt… Safe. Like you could trust him.

After 20 minutes of explaining to Natsu why you were trying to get away from this man he embraced you in a hug that lasted way longer than it should have. You backed up and looked up at him with a bit of pink dusting your cheeks.

"I'm terribly sorry that had to happen…" He looked down at you almost looking as if he was going to cry himself.

"It's okay… it's almost always been like that, my mom was the only one who cared for me in the entire family. Nobody else wouldn't give a damn about what happens to me. Hell, they wouldn't even care if I was kidnapped, raped, or killed. They just didn't care." You explained as tears started to form in your eyes, you blinked them away before Natsu could notice though.

Natsu was looking down as you finished the sentence; he took your hand gently and walked the rest of the way home, no words, nothing, he just walked with his hand in yours, him close enough to you that you could feel heat coming from him.

It was about 10 minutes later that you and he both finally reached his home in a small quiet neighborhood. And that's when he spoke up.

"I'm terribly… terribly sorry that happened… It sort of reminds me of myself as well. See, the current dad I have is just the guy that adopted me. Yes, I'm adopted. Nobody knows where my parents are, they just walked up to the orphanage in a town a few miles away from here and just dropped me off, said nothing, did nothing, they just dropped me off and left. They didn't care one bit for me. All I remember from that day is being put in a basket and set at a doorstep as the motor of the car got quieter and quieter as it drove away." Natsu said still staring at the ground.

"Well maybe they had a reason why they did that." You said hesitantly trying not to hurt the already hurting boy in front of you.

"Maybe, but the least they could have done is explained to the orphanage owner about why they dropped me off, but instead they just ended up leaving me in a basket on the doorstep." Natsu said as a tear rolled down the side of his face. He wiped it away and looked up at you and smiled. Just a big old grin.

"But that's far in the past; I shouldn't be worrying about that now! But what I should be worrying about is what my dad is going to say to me when I get insi-" Natsu was cut short of his sentence as he heard a door open hastily, he slowly turned to look at the figure standing in the door frame. It was his father and he looked pissed. Not your average pissed, but the 'I'm about to whoop your ass so hard' kind of pissed. But the look went away as his eyes flicked over to you.

"Natsu? Who is she?" His dad pointed to you with a concerning look on his face. "I don't think I've seen her around campus before, or as a matter of fact in this entire town."

"She's a girl I met on the plane back." Natsu replied innocently.

"Oh, well do her parents know she's here?"

That's when the dam broke.

You fell to the ground and sobbed; you missed your mom, the only person who actually cared, who was actually there for you. You were forced to run away from the only person who supported you as she was being beaten to death by a psychotic man that she fell in love with. The hourly fights they used to have, the way your family never cared for you, the way your father couldn't care less about if you got raped or killed, the times you always questioned if you should be alive or not, and the way you questioned if you were a mistake or accident. It all buzzed in your head so rapidly that you started to feel light headed. You fell to the ground; darkness consumed you as you heard the last screams of your mother.

 **-_Time Skip_-**

It has been a total of 10 hours since you passed out on the sidewalk in front of Natsu's home. You sat up as you caught your surroundings you stretched and rubbed your eyes, you noticed that you were in a living room of some sort; you examined the room once your vision got better, that is until a familiar figure walked out of a room carrying a cup of hot chocolate.

"Hey! (Y/n)! You're awake!" Natsu said as he speed walks over to you and sets the hot chocolate down on the coffee table.

You pulled in your legs to a criss-cross position as Natsu sat down next to you on the couch you were just sleeping on.

"Hey sleepy, how was your 10 hour nap?" Natsu said laughing as you hung your head in shame because you slept for so long, but there was still a smile on your face.

"Hey it's alright! If it makes you feel any better my dad and I set up a spare room for you!" You looked up at him in shock.

"You didn't have to do that! I mean, I could have found a hotel and stayed there…" You looked down to your legs.

"Nonsense, I can't let you do that! Hotels in this area are extremely expensive! And after that plane ticket I doubt you have very much money left. So I just asked my dad and well we worked something out so you could stay!" The boy said happily.

"Did you tell him why I broke down crying the other day…?" You questioned warily.

"No, well not completely, I didn't tell him about your dad or mom but I just said that you probably wouldn't want to return home any time soon. I hope that's okay?" Natsu questioned.

"That's good, because I kind of wanted to tell him myself… I bet he's extremely confused on why his son walked home with a girl he has never seen before…" You said slightly laughing at the last part.

"Yeah, he questioned me a few times on how we met, and he even tried to get the full story out of me once or twice but I didn't let it slip. Don't worry." Natsu said looking you in the eye, as if he was trying to earn your complete trust.

"That's good; well I suppose I better go talk to him about why I'm staying here…" You got up and stood next to the couch looking down at Natsu.

"Oh and one more thing (y/n)...?"

You had started to walk away but then turned back around to answer his question.

"Yes, Natsu?"

"How old are you?" He asked raising one eyebrow.

"15." You stated rather quickly.

"Awesome, that's my age too! Oh and one more thing, do you go to school?"

"Uh, well, before I ran away from home, yes. It's always been my dream to go to one school though… But I doubt it's in this town." You said hesitantly as you smiled at him.

"Oh, what school is that?" Natsu replies smirking.

"Fairy Tail, It's in Magnolia.. Even if it was in this town, I doubt I'd get in… It's super prestigious and very expensive, it's filled with really talented and smart people." You said internally laughing at yourself for sounding so fangirly.

"Hmm. It sounds like an awesome school to go to!" Natsu said trying to hide all signs that this is the school he goes to. _'I'll wait for a little while to tell her about school. She's going to freak.'_ Natsu thought in his mind as he watched her walk out of the room pulling her (h/c) hair into a pony tail.

You walked out into the kitchen in shorts and a baggy T-shirt that was probably Natsu's, you questioned how you even had had his shirt on because it was completely different as to what you were wearing the previous night, but quickly losing that thought you sped through the house looking for his dad, when you couldn't find him you returned to the living room to see Natsu laying on the couch watching TV playing with the ends of his hair that had fallen down on his forehead.

 _'That's actually kinda cute..'_ You thought to yourself as you walked up to the boy as he let go of his hair.

"Uhm… Natsu, Where is your dad…?" You asked shyly.

"Oh, well I guess I forgot to mention that he had to go to work today, usually I go with him but he told me to stay home to make sure you were okay…" He replied as his phone buzzed on the coffee table behind him.

He picked up the phone.

 **Gray: Dude, hurry up and get here schools about to start!**

 **Natsu: My dad told me I had to stay home today.**

 **Gray: Seriously? You've been gone for two and a half weeks and your dad let you stay home? -_-**

 **Natsu: It's a long ass story, I'll meet up with you guys later and explain.**

 **Gray: O-okay man, see ya later then…**

Natsu put his phone down and noticed that you had looked in a nearby body-length mirror. You turned to him and pointed at the shirt.

"Is this your shirt? And why am I wearing it?" You replied kind of shocked and scared that he may have put it on himself and saw you without clothes on.

"Don't worry, Yes, I put it on by myself but you had a tank top on so I didn't see anything." He replied putting his hands up in a scared like manner.

"Okay, but, explain how I got these shorts on…" You pointed to the shorts.

"…Umm" Natsu kind of smiled and looked up at you with a sorry look on his face.

"OH HELL NO, YOU DIDN'T DO WHAT I THINK YOU DID, OR DID YOU?!" You stomped over to the couch raising your hand up to a petrified looking Natsu.

"Nonononono! No! I didn't! I was blindfolded I swear!"

"Were you really?!" You said, your hand still threatening to smack the boy in front of you.

"Well I may have-" Natsu was cut short when you smacked him in the face twice.

You ran into the other room as he quickly recovered from the slap and ran after you, you ran down a long hallway and found a stairway behind a door. You ran up the stairs that led to a shorter hallway you walked down the hallway to find only one open door. You walked into the room with curiosity and found that it was much like a teenage boy's room. But only one thing, it had pictures of the Fairy Tail school logo on his wall and dresser, you walked over to the dresser and picked up a picture and sat on the boy's room floor and stared at the picture with shocked wide eyes.

You stared at the picture for a good 5 minutes before you heard footsteps rapidly pounding as they ran up the stairs. You dropped the picture and it hit the floor with a 'thud' as you crawled over to the slightly open closet and crawled inside, to your surprise it wasn't messy at all in there much like the room itself. Then you heard the footsteps stop at the top of the stairs and quietly walk down the hallway passing the room, you let out a sigh of relief as you heard them go by.

It's probably been about 10 minutes since you heard the footsteps go by, so you decided you could go out but right as you stood up you heard the footsteps enter the room you were in.

"I don't think this picture was laying here when I got up this morning…" A low voice said as he picked up the frame and set it back on the dresser.

That's when the worst possible thing could have happened. You sneezed.

The sneeze was small though it probably couldn't have been heard through the closet door but, it was. You heard the footsteps jog over to the door, the door swung open as you saw a pink headed boy stand there looking down at you.

"Hi.." You said as you dodged around the boy and out of the closet door.

"Where do you think you're going?" He said and grabbed the back of your shirt.

"Noooo…" You pouted like a child as you tried to pull away from the boy.

"Do you know what happens to people who smack people…?" He asked as he dragged me closer ever so slowly.

"N-No… What happens..?" You said actually becoming a little scared.

He pulled you towards him.

"They get…. Punished..." He whispered in your ear as the urge to get away grew wilder.

You tried to pull away but it was no use. You were picked up and tossed on his bed.

"They get punished…. With a tickle fight!" Natsu stated as he started tickling you in all of your most ticklish spots.

You laughed, almost thinking you were going to die from the loss of air, but he kept tickling until his phone buzzed in his pants.

He stopped tickling you, giving you a chance to breathe, you gulped down the air as he took out his phone and read the text.

 **Gray: Oi, dude, you still up for coming to the skate park later?**

 **Natsu: Skate Park? Who said anything about a skate park?**

 **Gray: Well, you said that you'd explain why you got to stay home today.**

 **Natsu: Oh, well sure! I'm down. But, who else is coming?**

 **Gray: Just Erza, Jellal, Gajeel, and Levy.**

 **Natsu: Awesome! And hey, do you mind if I bring (y/n) along? She's kind of why I had to stay home today.**

 **Gray: Uh.. Sure why not? Does she know how to skate?**

 **Natsu: Doubtful, but I'll ask her.**

 **Gray: Aight man, See ya in a bit.**

 **Natsu: See ya.**

Natsu set down his phone.

"Hey do you know how to skateboard?" He asked

"Uhm… a little bit why?"

"Because, my buddies want me to meet them at the skate park later, and I asked if you could come. They asked if you could skate I said I didn't know and that I'd ask you, but they said it'd be fine anyway and that you could come even if you didn't know how to skate." Natsu said taking a breath of air as he finished.

"Um yeah, I know how to skateboard a little, and sure, I'll come with you." You replied as you got off the bed

"Sure, alright, I guess I should probably show you to your room so you can get ready, and stuff."

"Okay."

He led you down the hallway to the last door on your left. The walls were (f/c) and the floor was hard wood, there was a spare bathroom to the right when you walked in, your bed was in the far upper right corner of the room and your bag was sitting on the bed along with your phone and there was a little black fuzzy rug in the middle of the room.

"Okay, this is your room, if you need anything at all just come and tell me, otherwise make yourself at home and since were leaving to go to the skate park, try and be ready in the next hour and a half. Sound good?" Natsu said with a cheerful grin.

"Thank you so much Natsu…" That was all you managed to say before tears came to your eyes.

You ran up to Natsu and embraced him in a tight hug.

"W-woah there, it was really no big deal… You're welcome I guess!" He stuttered taken aback by your actions as he hugged you back just as hard.

You both released from the hug after a few minutes. You both agreed to meet downstairs in an hour and a half once you were ready.

You checked everything out in your room and to your surprise found a walk in closet. It was a pretty good sized walk in closet for how small the house was but hey, it was big enough to hang all your clothes in.

After you finished setting up your room you looked at the time and still had an hour left, so you ran to the bathroom and stopped in your tracks as you saw the inside. It was huge. There was a magnificent snow white bath tub along with a snow white walk in shower with a blurred glass door. A marble sink bowl that looked like it was actually sitting on top of the desk it was built on. The desk the bowl was sitting on was a beautiful dark wooden brown with a sierra white granite counter top. The floor was the most beautiful of all, the entire floor was a white birch wood texture with a coating of clear primer over the top so no liquid that spilled on it would affect such magnificent flooring. The walls on the other hand were also one of the most beautiful features of the room, it was made out of blackish tiles with little hints of grey in them.

You entered the room, still marveling at the beauty in which the room contained. You stripped down of the clothing you wore and tossed it in the hamper to the side and stepped on the padded dark grey mat in front of the shower, you opened the door and turned the shower on and right as you were about to step in you remembered that you needed a towel so you ran over to the rack near the hamper and grabbed two towels, one for your body and one for your hair, and set them near the shower entrance on a small table. You quickly slipped your hair out of the ponytail that it was currently in and hopped in the shower.

30 minutes went by as you were finally finishing up in the shower. You stepped out of the shower and grabbed both towels, you wrapped one around your body and one around your head. You unlocked the door of the bathroom and stepped out, you walked over to the closet to grab your clothes you were going to wear to the skate park.

What you ended up putting on is a black bra, along with black underwear, a slip on red sweatshirt, black leggings, and black converse boots, but you wouldn't put them on until you got downstairs because you didn't want to wear shoes in the house.

You had a total of 15 minutes before you had to meet Natsu downstairs, you quickly ran over to the sink and undid your (h/c) hair from the wrapped towel, you took the brush you brought along with you and brushed it out carefully but quickly, you took the hair drier from the wall and switched it on, to your surprise it was really quiet for a hair drier. You dried your hair for a good ten minutes and brushed it again to get all the knots from drying it out. You put it up in another ponytail and quickly cleaned up the mess you made in your bathroom, shut the lights off and ran out the door. You grabbed your phone, wallet, and shoes and ran out your bedroom door. You were jogging down the hallway when you heard a meow and a flash of blue run right in front of you, you ended up missing the blue blur but tripping over your own foot and falling right in front of Natsu's room. You hit the floor with a small squeak and a 'thud', you turned around, your face contorted in pain and anger as you watched a small blue kitten approach you and mew. You 'awed' at the little kitten and picked him up along with your shoes, you saw the little green collar around his neck and read the little tag on it.

"Happy…" You mumbled as you put the kitten down and walked towards the stairs.

You successfully made it down the stairs without tripping or falling, you ran around the corner of the long hallway, through the kitchen and into the living room where the front door was. You turned around and noticed the little blue kitten following you and picked it up again petting its soft fur while you waited for Natsu to get here.

A few minutes passed and you heard thumping above you. Only a few seconds later you heard a 'thud' and then 'bang thud thud thud thud' and then a short 'oww'. You laughed at Natsu's clumsiness, you finally heard running through the kitchen and not long after a big fluffy head of pink hair appeared around the corner. He limped over to you.

"Well hello Mr. clumsy." You giggled as he scratched the back of his neck, laughing along with you sheepishly.

"Sorry bout' that, I hope I wasn't too long?" He said slipping on his shoes.

"No actually you weren't long at all, I actually just got here." You said still giggling about the actions that had just happened a few minutes ago.

"I see you met Happy there!" He said as he pet the top of his fluffy blue friend's head.

"Yeah, I actually met him by almost tripping over him, but ended up tripping over myself instead." You said laughing as you put the little kitten down, watching him run off playfully.

You bend down and tied on your boots. Once you were ready you stood up.

"Ready to go?" Natsu said as he grabbed his skateboard and made sure he had everything.

"Let's do this!" You cheered opening the door, ready to go hang out with Natsu's buddies and have fun for the first time in forever.

 **X-X-X**

 **Thanks for reading and since I happened to make some mistakes in the last chapter, I gave you an extra-long chapter this time! Next chapter will probably be out around Wednesday or Thursday, but I can't say for sure! Hope you guys enjoyed! =^-^=**

 _Corrupt~_


	3. Chapter 3

You walked down the sidewalk alongside Natsu; you were surprised that he didn't wear a sweatshirt for how cold it is during this time of month.

"You're sure you aren't cold?" You said for the 3rd time as you avoided a fire hydrant and at the same time still balanced on the curb you were trying to walk on.

"I'm positive I'm not cold (y/n)." Natsu sighed as he walked down the sidewalk like a normal person.

You eventually gave up walking on the curb after you fell 3 times in a row within the span of 5 minutes. You and Natsu walked for about 10 more minutes until a shady looking truck drove by pretty slowly, you couldn't see inside because the windows were blurry, but however you did see a shaded figure. Natsu moved you to the other side of him so you weren't facing the truck, after Natsu made this action the truck sped off and you guys didn't see it again.

You both eventually made it to the skate park after 5 more minutes. The only reason it took you guys so long was because you walked. Usually Natsu would have ridden his skateboard there, but since you were here this time he had to walk with you.

"Hey did anyone just see a shady black dirty truck come driving by about 6 or 7 minutes ago?" Natsu said as he ran up to his friends panting along with you following close behind.

"Umm, well we did see a dirty grey truck earlier, but I doubt it was the one you're looking for..." A long black haired guy spoke up walking towards Natsu.

"Mind telling us why you're looking for such a specific truck?" The same guy spoke up again.

"Well, it drove by me and (y/n) while we were walking here and well, the figure inside was looking pretty closely at (y/n) so I moved her to the other side of me and I kinda looked at the window in a glaring way and the man inside pulled his head away from the window and sped off." Natsu explained in detail as the group made faces of grimace.

"Sounds like a load of pervert was in that truck." Gray stated bluntly as he walked up to the group.

"You're a pervert yourself ya fag." The long haired guy stated again.

"Well Gray isn't the same type of pervert as the guy in the truck was, Gajeel." A short, little blue haired girl said standing next to the man known as Gajeel.

"He's still a pervert, Levy." Gajeel whispered under his breath. Levy just face palmed in response.

"Oh shut up Gajeel, anyway, Natsu, why were you gone today!?" Gray said turning towards the pink haired boy.

Natsu turned back to you and asked if it was okay to tell them the story of what happened. You simply nodded your head as a sign of 'yes'.

 **-_Time Skip_-**

Natsu was too busy explaining about what had happened the previous night to notice the dirty old black truck driving by again, this time though was different then the last. This time, the truck had pulled up to the curb of the skate park and stopped. You turned around to see the familiar truck parked against the curb, a door opened up and a man got out. A very… Familiar looking man. You realized it was your psycho father getting out of the old grimy truck and walking towards the entrance of the skate park. Your eyes widened in pure shock and horror as you watched the male walking slowly towards your group. Your breath hitched as you walked backwards and bumped into Natsu lightly. You screamed and jumped forwards a bit, then looked back to the man, He looked like he had gotten a tattoo of a lightning bolt over his right eye. Natsu looked back at you suspiciously, you looked up at him and ran around in front of him, and you grabbed his shirt pulling your face into it almost as if you were trying to hide yourself inside of Natsu's shirt. You were shaking harder than ever before.

"(Y/n) what's wrong?!" Natsu asked sternly pulling you in closer, knowing you were absolutely petrified of something.

At this point, the whole group was staring at you and Natsu. You lifted up a shaky hand and pointed at the male that was almost upon your group.

"Laxus! Hey!" Gray, Gajeel and Natsu said almost perfectly in sync.

You lifted up your head off of Natsu's chest to see that it was just a look alike of your father, and that the man that was standing in front of the group was way broader and more muscular then the psycho dad back at home. You shakily let go of Natsu's shirt and backed up a few inches to look at the man known as Laxus.

"Hey guys, wait, who's this new girl?" Laxus said taking a step closer to you.

You were still petrified of the blonde man in front of you; you started shaking again and hid behind Natsu's back.

"Everything okay?" He asked in a softer voice as if to not sound as mean as he did the first time.

You squeaked and burrowed deeper into the poor pink-headed boys back. Natsu had finally had enough of you being scared and reached around to pull you in front of him. You tried to resist, but Natsu had extremely strong arms so he won the partial tug-of-war fight. You were pulled to the front of Natsu; he had one arm around your lower waist and one just above the bottom of your rib cage. You looked up at Natsu, then back to the muscular blonde in front of you.

"Sorry…" You began to apologize, "You just looked extremely familiar to a person back home…" You said trying to back up deeper into the boy's body that was behind you.

"It's no big deal. If you can, could you please tell me who this person you were obviously so scared of is?" Laxus hesitantly asked.

"…" You hesitated for a brief moment before speaking up again. "He was my father."

The whole group except Natsu and you gasped. Questions were rapidly buzzing in the air about what happened and what your father had done to you.

"ONE QUESTION AT A TIME, **PLEASE!** " You yelled at the flustered group, earning stares from skaters in the park.

After a minute of silence Erza spoke up.

"(Y/n), please tell us what happened…." She asked in a gentle voice.

"Well… I don't want you running to the police after this, alright? Any of you. Got it?!" You shouted in a stern voice as the group flinched.

They all nodded their heads yes, scared to make you angrier and agitated.

 **-_Time Skip_-**

You finished explaining about what had happened to you while you were back at home.

It was still and completely silent in the group for about 30 seconds before everyone started moving in sync with each other, they all came closer and closer until you were fully enveloped in a big group hug. You felt loved, happier and also surprised about the fact that they cared for you.

"U-Uhm… Y-you guys can let go now…" You said in a muffled tone after 2 whole minutes of silence while being concealed in the loving hug.

"Oh, sorry about that! Uhm… could we maybe skate now?" Gajeel said as he picked up his board from a few feet behind him.

"Sure thing!" You said cheerfully as you felt a hand on your shoulder.

"Natsu or you never said that you can skate… Can you?" Gray asked almost like he wouldn't believe if you said you could.

"Hell yeah I can skate." You said making a fist and a daring face.

"Prove it then." Gray and Gajeel said in unison as Gajeel tossed you his board.

"Just watch me!" You said setting the board down, jumping on it and pressing off the ground with your foot to make you go forward.

 **X-X-X**

 **Sorry bout' the wait guys! Life just decided to come in and cut me off from writing from a while. Please forgive me! Anyway, Chapters should be out sooner hopefully. I will try! Thanks for reading! =^-^=**

 _Corrupt~_


	4. Chapter 4

**Sorry for the extremely long wait! I got really caught up on working on other fics and one-shots for you guys! Don't kill me plz! T-T**

You pushed off the ground as you sailed through the air on the board, your (h/c) hair flowing behind you moving in the wind. You steered yourself around a ramp and towards a pole, you pushed off to gain more speed, you jumped up as your board followed with your feet, you landed on your board that was on the pole. You grinded along the pole and ended with a kick flip at the end and landed it safely, continuing your journey around the park.

You continued to do amazing tricks of ramps and corners until you couldn't feel your face or legs from the cold and pushing to get more speed. You shortly returned to the group that was staring at you with jaws wide open. They were awestruck.

"(y-y/n) where in the WORLD did you learn to do that?!" Natsu exclaimed as he ran up to you.

"U-Uhm I used to do a lot of skateboarding and other things back at home because I didn't want to spend time in the house while my parents were fighting.." You said getting off the board and handing back to Gajeel.

"Huh? Don't you want to skate more?" Gajeel said sort of disappointed.

"Well.. I would, but I kinda can't feel my face or legs at the moment." You laughed.

"Well maybe I can fix that." Natsu said walking up and pulling you into a tight embrace, holding your head against his chest.

 _'He's so warm! Oh my god!'_ You thought inside your head.

"Well… You lovebirds can come join us when you're done here, were going to go and skate before it gets dark.." Gray said snickering as him and the rest of the group soared off on their skateboards, leaving you both blushing heavily.

Natsu shifted and took out his phone, he unlocked it and opened his messages and messaged a few people you couldn't see what he messaged though. A few minutes later he let go of your embrace and walked you towards the entrance of the skate park, you gave him a questioning look on why he did this. A few minutes later you heard the quiet hum of a motorcycle but you paid no attention to it, you and him talked a while about random things until you heard the motorcycle get closer and closer, it rounded a corner and stopped right in front of you and Natsu. Natsu stood up as he thanked a guy in a helmet, the strange man took off his helmet only to reveal strange unnatural blue hair and he also had a maroon tattoo over his right eye. The man handed the helmet over to Natsu; he leaned back and pulled another helmet off the back of the motorcycle. You then noticed size of the motorcycle; it was pretty damn big for a motorcycle. (A/N: It's basically like Cloud Strife's Fenrir :P, If you don't know who he is, just Google him.) The blue haired man handed the other helmet over to you, you nodded as if to say thank you. Natsu thanked him once more and the man walked off. Then he turned to you.

"Put the helmet on, let's go for a ride." He said smirking putting on his own helmet.

You quickly put on the helmet and buckled it, you hopped on the motorcycle and waited patiently for Natsu. After a few seconds Natsu was ready and he joined you on the motorcycle. He turned the engine back on, you listened to the purr of the engine, and it was the most beautiful sound you've ever heard. Natsu signaled you to pull up the shield of your helmet, you did as told and he told you to hug his torso tight if you didn't want to fall off, you hesitantly put your arms around his torso. He tensed up before relaxing a bit, you secretly felt his stomach, he was basically ripped under his shirt, you started imagining dirty things in your head but they were soon washed away as the purr of the engine turned into a roar. Natsu had revved the engine as he took off down the street, He made a few turns as he came up to a school, a familiar school that you knew and loved all too well. Your eyes widened as he pulled the motorcycle right up to the curb in front of the school and turned off the engine, he hopped off and motioned you to get off too. You listened and got off, taking off your helmet too, he took his helmet off as well.

"Hey, can you grab my phone from the back of the motorcycle, there should be a compartment somewhere on the side." He asked as he smirked. Funny, you don't remember him putting it anywhere but his pocket… You sighed and went back to check anyways, you opened the compartment only to find a note that said 'Turn back towards me.' You took the note looking down at it as you turned back in his direction, you looked up only for him to be closer and holding something in his hands. "Close your eyes." He said. You obeyed smiling, you heard footsteps then felt hands and a cold light chain go around your neck and you heard a soft 'click' and he told you to open your eyes again. You opened your eyes to a phone with your reflection, there was a message on the phone, you looked closer and put your hands over your mouth, you stared wide-eyed at the reflection. It was you wearing the traditional Fairy Tail High logo around your neck. You read the message and you nodded squeezing your eyes shut in happiness. The message read " _Will you join Fairy Tail High?_ " As soon as Natsu put the phone down you ran into his embrace and _almost_ knocked him over. He took your actions by surprise and hugged you back just as hard.

"Thank you so much Natsu!" You buried your face into the crook of his neck letting happy tears fill your eyes.

"It was really no big deal, but at the same time I just didn't want to be so boring and just walk up and ask…" He said blushing at your reaction.

 **-_Time Skip_-**

You and Natsu ended up cruising around on the massive motorcycle for about another hour or so, after a while he pulled up to the skate park that was now almost empty. Almost a few seconds later he received a text from Erza.

 **Erza: Yo, we just decided to leave since we knew you probably weren't going to come back based on the text you sent Gray and hour ago.. Sorry though if you were planning on coming back. It's just it's a school night and its 8 PM…**

 **Natsu: Hey, no hard feeling. It's alright because I was just planning on driving straight home after me and (y/n)'s cruise around the town, but I thought that maybe you guys would still be here so I stopped to check anyways!**

 **Erza: Yeah.. Sorry bout' that, no hard feeling?**

 **Natsu: No hard feelings.**

 **Erza: Aight, G2G see you and (y/n) at school tomorrow!**

 **Natsu: Peace.**

Natsu returned to the bike you were sitting on and told you that you and he would be returning home.

After a short drive you and Natsu pulled into his driveway.

"Wait, doesn't this bike belong to that blue haired guy?" You said staring at the bike.

"Nope! It's actually me and my dad's, we share it. I had just told him to go and grab it for the ride!" Natsu said patting your head as he rolled the bike into the garage.

Shortly after you and Natsu returned inside, you were happy to have the feeling back in your feet as you trudged up the stairs to your room. You opened the door and closed it behind you with your foot, not soon after you fast walked over to the bathroom to run a hot bath. You stripped down and slowly stepped in the bath. You relaxed a bit and began to think about your day and what had happened. You were so deep in thought that you hadn't noticed the knocking on your door.

"Hold on a sec!" You announced and quickly got out and wrapped a towel around your body.

You opened the door to find a shy Natsu.

"Yes?" You questioned sort of annoyed that he had interrupted your bath.

"Um, sorry about intruding, it's just I wanted to tell you that once you go to bed, that if you need anything at all don't be shy to wake me or my father. Okay?" He explained scratching the back of his neck.

"Got it! " You replied catching the door as he was closing it. He turned to look at you in a confusing way. "Thank you Natsu… For everything.." You said looking up at the boy. He nodded and gave a toothy grin. He then closed the door completely leaving you to your bath.

15 minutes had passed when the water was staring to turn a little cold. You decided to get out and get ready for bed.

You stepped out pulling the plug on the drain letting the water run out. You dried off and walked out into your bedroom to your closet. You let the towel fall to the ground as you selected the undergarments you'd be wearing to bed. You chose quickly and hung the towel back on the hook. You skipped back to your bed jumping into it as you snuggled deep under the (f/c) covers. It was not long after you soon drifted into sleep.

 **Hope you enjoyed! Thanks for reading! =^-^=**

 _Corrupt~_


	5. Chapter 5

Your phone buzzed on your night stand next to you, playing your favorite song rather loudly considering you tended to sleep through your alarms a lot. Your eyes shot open and you grabbed your phone quickly afraid that it would wake up Natsu and his father; you shut it off and took the charger off.

You walked into the bathroom sleepily and just washed your hair under the bathtub faucet since you took a shower last night; you wrapped a towel around your head and proceeded with your morning routine.

You finished your routine in 25 minutes or less, you ran downstairs to meet Natsu at the table already eating breakfast.

"Morning sleepy!" He said grinning widely while holding a piece of toast.

"Hey! I wasn't asleep, I was getting ready…" You said pouting like a child.

"Ohh, well, feel free to have some breakfast. I left you some over there on the counter." He said nodding his head to the plate of food still on the kitchen counter.

"Aw, thanks Natsu!" You said smiling generously.

You and Natsu quickly finished breakfast and set the plates in the sink. You were just about to open the door when he stopped you.

"Hey, want to take the motorcycle today?" He said smirking at you.

"Well, why not." You said returning the smirk.

He led you to the garage door and opened it, revealing the abnormally large motorcycle inside. You ran over to it and took the helmet you had last time off the rack that was next to it and slipped it on buckling it in the process.

"Woah someone's eager, aren't they?" Natsu said laughing while walking over to the helmet rack.

"Hey! I'm just about to go to the school of my dreams being escorted there on a good looking motorcycle! Who wouldn't be excited!?" You said trying to yell at him, but the sound just came out muffled due to the helmet on your head.

He laughed at your happiness and slipped the on the helmet he chose while sitting on the motorcycle, you sat behind him and hugged his waist, he tensed for a moment again, you internally laughed at his slight nervousness. He relaxed as he started the motorcycle engine, listening to the soft rumble of it for a bit, he opened the garage door and backed out. He closed the door as you and him sped off down the road on your way to your new school.

Once you arrived, you two were greeted by females screaming, and males whistling. Seems like Natsu is popular here. Natsu got off the bike, setting the helmet down behind him and was instantly swarmed with females; you stayed on the bike scared you were going to get swarmed with males, like Natsu with females. But you ended up taking the helmet you had on off, but that was a mistake for the male whistles only grew louder. The women around the young boy in front of you eventually were shooed away by himself, he offered you a hand to help you get down, you gladly took his offer and stepped off the bike, still carrying your helmet. Natsu grabbed his helmet, and still holding your hand he veered you through the guys and girls that were trying to get your and his attention. Once you entered the school he had sadly let go of your hand, a flash of sadness showed in your eyes, but quickly vanished once he spoke up.

"You should probably talk to the principal about scheduling." Natsu said looking down at you.

"Where's his office?" You asked looking back up at him.

"You're standing right in front of it…" He chuckled, pointing to the door behind you.

"Oh…" You spun around and walked into the office.

"Hello, are you new here?" The oddly short principal said giving a questioning look up at you.

 _'Hehe! He's so small!'_ You giggled in your mind as you nodded your head shyly.

"I don't think we were expecting a new student so abruptly so I don't have a schedule for you.." He looked up disappointingly to you.

You were going to reply to him when he spoke up.

"Hey, are you friends with Natsu out there by any chance?" He asked gesturing to the boy out the door.

You just nodded your head in response.

"His schedule is now your schedule as well, that means you both are in all of the same classes." He said looking up to you smiling.

You were so happy you could have hugged the short principal, so you did. You thanked him about a million times over and finally left the room after you saw he was getting kind of annoyed by your intense happiness.

It is now first hour, you walked up to the English room alongside Natsu and his friends, Jellal, Leo, and Gajeel. You were introduced to them while you were downstairs waiting for the bell to ring.

You walked into the classroom and sat beside Natsu, waiting for class to start, only to be interrupted by a girl who had short white hair.

"Hey! What're you doing in MY seat!? Get out!" The rude female said shoving you out of 'her' seat.

You caught yourself before hitting the floor.

"Yo! What's the big idea?! Who ever said that was YOUR seat!? I don't see your name on it!" You said getting in her face.

"What're you new here? Because I rightfully claimed that seat on the first day of school, plus, you're sitting next to MY boyfriend." She said, laughing and hugging the spiky pink haired boy next to her. A feeling of slight sadness and jealousy waved over you when she said this.

Now the whole class had turned their attention to the three of you.

Natsu proceeded to push the girl away.

"Who ever said I was your boyfriend?! I've never even liked you Lisanna! I dislike you even more now that you shoved my friend out of her seat just so you could have it! Selfish Much?" Natsu just basically roasted the female in front of the whole class.

"B-but, N-Natsu…" The female said, tears in her eyes as she looked up at him awestruck.

"No! I'm NOT your boyfriend or friend and NEVER will be!" He said looking down at her, a glare in his eyes.

She ran out of the room, tears pouring from her eyes. The class stood there staring at Natsu and you. After what seem of hours of silence the class cheered. This took you by surprise, so you walked over to Natsu to ask something.

"Why are they cheering?" You asked.

"Oh, nobody's really liked her; she's basically the bitch of the school and thinks she can get whatever she wants by pouting or crying." He said nonchalantly waving is hand.

"Oh, well that makes sense now." You said giggling.

The teacher, Mr. Clive, walked in while the class was still laughing and cheering. He got their attention by tapping the whiteboard at the front of the room with his knuckle. The whole class immediately shut up and sat down at the sight of him. He just laughed.

"It's alright," he said while sitting down in his chair, pulling his feet up on his desk, "go ahead and talk, I could care less. We aren't doing anything at all today anyways." But then he abruptly stood up again. "Oh wait! We have a new student!" He said laughing. He gestured for you to come up. You listened and walked up to the front of the class, you looked around and saw some of the boys give winks at you; you just blushed and looked away.

"This is (f/n) (l/n); she will be in this class from now on." He said pointing to you.

You bowed and greeted the class before striding over and sitting next to Natsu once again.

It was now lunch time, Natsu and you met up with all your friends and sat at a table in the corner of the cafeteria.

"So, (Y/n), how is your first day going along?" Lucy asked with a smile.

"It's been great so far! Thank you!" You said giving her a warm smile.

"Hey Nat-" You were cut off when the doors of the cafeteria slammed open. In walked 3 people, a blonde boy, a raven haired boy, and greyish-blue haired female. The whole room went silent as all attention was focused on them. They walked slowly around the room, occasionally flipping people's trays of food, or taking a bite of someone's food, they soon walking past your table. You looked at the three of them as they passed, the blonde one smirked at you, making Natsu glare at him, the female just gave you a glare, and the ravenette just kept staring forward and whistled a tune, his hands folded behind his head. They soon reached the end of the circle, they spun around and took one last look at the room before holding up their school's sign with their hands, which was a claw sign.

"SABER!" The three of them chanted. Earning growls from the people in the room, including Natsu.

Once they left the room shortly after its noise started returning slowly.

"Who were they…?" You asked still scared from the blonde's smirk.

"Sabertooth high…" Erza and Natsu said in unison, still glaring at the door.

 **X-X-X**

 **Sorry this update was very boring and uneventful, I just could not think at the moment whatsoever, I promise the next chapter will be more eventful! (Plus, you are just coming to your new school and you basically know nobody so I guess I was just letting you get settled in before the events started happening!) Anyway, Hope you enjoyed! Thanks for reading! =^-^=**

 _Corrupt~_


	6. Chapter 6

**(F/A) means 'Favorite Anime'**

 **X-X-X**

It's been about 2 weeks since you joined Fairy Tail High, It is currently October 25th. Everyone in school, including you, was excited for the upcoming Halloween dance. You've heard from multiple people including your best friends that dances at this school tended to get out of hand very, very quickly, that was one of the reasons why you were excited, another was that you were able to dress up as whatever you liked, and the final reason why is because you were hoping for a certain person to ask you out for the dance, though, you highly doubted that would happen because in the past two weeks he has showed no interest in liking you. You were sitting in your room on your bed thinking about this for a while when you heard a soft knock on the door that startled you from your thoughts.

"Come in.." You said knowing that it was the rowdy pink headed boy you loved oh so much.

He walked in and looked at you, holding something behind his back.

"Hey (y/n)! I was wondering if you'd maybe want to go for a walk..." He said rather hesitantly, his head facing the floor but he was still looking back up at you.

"S-sure, just give me a minute and I'll be down shortly." You replied standing up from your bed.

"Alrighty!" He said smiling, walking out of the door closing it behind him.

You slipped on a (f/c) sweat shirt and black skinny jeans and walked out the door after grabbing your beloved phone with a (F/A) case.

You skipped down to Natsu who was waiting ever so patiently by the door, his shoes already on. You ran over to him, grabbing your (f/c) high-top sneakers and slipping them on.

You and he were walking down the sidewalk, he still hid that damn thing behind his back, you leaned back casually trying to get a peek at it, but he moved it to the other side of him.

"Ah ah ah (y/n) not yet." He smirked down at you.

You just pouted in response and looked forward crossing your hands over your chest, letting out a sigh.

 **-_Time Skip_-**

You arrived at what looked like a park of some sort. You had an idea in your head of what was to happen, but it quickly vanished when the boy next to you took your hand into his. You blushed heavily at his action and looked up at him, he looked down at you smirking as he led you through the park, not saying a word. You two soon reached the end of the park, you were pretty disappointed that the idea you had didn't come true, but right as you were about to leave the gates of the park Natsu made a turn off the stone path into the lush green grass that surrounded you. He led you up to a big hill that had one single big cherry tree; the ground around it was painted pink from the beautiful leaves that floated down from it every so often.

You both were standing under the tree, he was looking down into your bright (e/c) eyes, and you were looking right back into his shiny onyx eyes, he leaned closer and closer and your heart began to pound as a blush formed on your face as he got closer with every inch, he had just about met your lips when he made a hasty detour to the side of your ear and whispered something.

"Do you want to climb this tree with me..?" He whispered into your ear, brushing it with his lips carefully.

"What…?" You answered back clearly annoyed that he hadn't done what you were hoping he was going to do.

"Do you want to climb this tree with me?!" He stated cheeringly, pulling away from your ear and smiling widely.

"Sure I guess…" You huffed as you turned to the tree.

You both climbed the tree higher and higher, you laughed at him when you saw a big pink leaf from the tree fall onto his nose causing him to almost lose his balance. He pouted crossing his arms, remembering what he brought you out here for.

"I dare you to climb to the top!" Natsu said smirking challengingly.

"What!? No way! I'm NOT doing that!" You stated, clearly afraid to go any higher.

"Fine, then I'll just be the brave one here and go higher!" He replied climbing past you and into the sea of pink leaves above.

Not even 3 minutes later he climbed back down.

"It's beautiful up there…" He said, looking as if he had just seen some extra-terrestrial being from a different planet to try and encourage you to go up.

"Do I really have to go up there…?" You sighed kind of scared that you were going to fall.

"Yes. You really do." He stated still wide eyed.

"Fine…" You said swallowing and grabbing onto the nearest branch above you and tugging yourself up after making sure it was able to support you.

You climbed all the way to the top and sat on the thickest branch up there and saw the most beautiful sunset ever. Vibrant pinks, oranges and yellows filled the sky. You felt a shaking to the left of you that followed with rustling of leaves, not soon after you saw Natsu climb up and sit next to you.

"You were right Natsu, It's so beautiful. Thank you…" You whispered tugging him into a hug.

He then leaned over and whispered in your ear, "Maybe if you look to the right you'll find something even more beautiful."

You then turned your head to the right, seeing white sticking out behind a branch, you moved the leaves slightly and saw something you thought you would never see, a (f/c) rose with and note taped to it hanging off a slim branch. Your eyes widened and began to tear up with joy as you read the note.

'(Y/n), I've liked you basically ever since I met you on the plane that day, you are the most beautiful girl I've ever laid eyes on, you almost always seize to impress me and amaze every day, and how I would love to bring you along to the dance, will you go with me? ' It said in amazing handwriting.

You then let out a choked sob of happiness, Natsu on the other hand panicked and thought that you were rejecting him so he spun you around and stared you in the eyes, his eyes full of worry as you stared back in his. You then nodded your head and watched the worry flood out of his eyes and happiness take over. He hugged you and pulled you back at arm's length, your eyes flicked to his lips and back up to his eyes, he smirked and pulled you in closer, he slowly grabbed your lips with his, you melted into the kiss, your lips molded into his, moving in sync passionately, the kiss lasted for what seemed like hours, but was only a few short minutes before he parted, leaving you with a heavy blush. You both then turned back to the sunset as you leaned your head on his shoulder as he wrapped an arm around yours.

The sunset eventually ended, all the beautiful colors soon turned into a black starry sky, you took the note gently off the branch and climbed down with Natsu. You both jumped to the ground off the last branch, Natsu started walking away when you grabbed the back of his shirt, he turned around and you pulled him into a hug, burying your head in his chest.

"I love you, Natsu…" You said, your voice muffled.

"I love you too, (Y/n)" He replied wrapping his arms around your back.

You both pulled away, you stood on your tiptoes and gave him a peck on the cheek. He grabbed your hand and laced his fingers with yours. You and he walked out of the park and back to his house.

Once you eventually got back, you and he walked upstairs to go to bed and get ready for the day tomorrow, before going into his room he gave you a quick kiss on the head and smiled at you. You smiled back up at him as he closed the door to his room; you walked down to your room at the end of the hallway entering and closing the door behind you. You put on your pajamas and remembered the note that you had, you picked it up and detached the beautiful flower from it and laid it on your dresser while you hung the note above the headboard of your bed, you then quickly got a glass of water for the flower. You eventually made it to bed, thinking about what happened today and finally drifting off into a deep slumber where you dreamed of Natsu, cherry trees and Halloween dances.

 **X-X-X**

 **Hehe, this was just a little filler between you and Natsu. Hope you enjoyed! Thanks for reading! =^-^=**

 _Corrupt~_


	7. Chapter 7

It was now time for you and the girls to go shopping at the mall for outfits for the dance, it was in 2 days and all of you were super excited to go, Lucy was going as a black cat, Mirajane was going as a demon girl, Erza was going as an undead swordswomen, a freshmen named Wendy was going as a dragon girl, and Levy was going as a white cat so she could be the opposite of Lucy. You on the other hand were thinking of being a hell hound girl, you had been thinking this over for a few days now and you were positive that you wanted to go as a hell hound.

You and the girls first went out to shop for Lucy, she was pretty simple, all she needed was a short, mid-thigh length dress, Black stockings, a black fuzzy tail and big fuzzy ears. You easily found the tail and ears at a Halloween shop somewhere in the mall, and easily found a short strapless black dress at a dress store near the Halloween shop, Since mostly all of you needed dresses for your costumes you just bought all of them there, Levy bought her short white dress with white stockings, Wendy bought a knee length dress that was blue and had dragon-like scales on it, Mira bought her very short black dress with a large V going down the middle, stopping few inches above her belly button, there were bone-like spikes covering both of her breasts and running down the sides, stopping at the hips, and the bottom was sort of torn apart, little shreds hanging off here and there, along with black stockings, and you bought a mid-thigh length brownish fluffy strapless dress, along with matching fluffy stockings.

You all then proceeded to go back to the Halloween store and buy the rest of the accessories, you found and bought your big fluffy ears that were torn apart in some places, and you bought your extremely large fluffy tail with boots that had hell hound-like paws on the bottom, Erza bought her body armor that was scratched and cracked in some places with dried fake blood here and there, she also bought a ripped up blue knee-length skirt with armored boots that were also cracked and scratched, she bought the sword she needed, she also bought face makeup to make herself look as undead as possible. Mira bought her demon horns with high heel boots that ran up to just under her knees and matching gloves that ran up to just a few inches past her elbow. Levy bought her white fuzzy ears and white fluffy tail white high heels that matched Lucy's, only Lucy's were Black. Wendy bought a dragon tail with scales on it, dragon-like wings that were just the right height and length for Wendy's small figure, Wendy then bought dragon horns to complete her look.

All of you had just finished shopping when you got a call from Natsu.

"Hello? ~" You answered your spikey pink-haired boyfriend in a sing song voice.

"Hello (Y/n)!" Natsu responded in a cheerful voice.

"What's up Natsu? You need something?" You replied

"Uhm, Just wondering what you're going to be for the dance is all.." He said, shyness lacing his voice.

"Oh, I was planning to be a hell hound girl, is that alright?" You said hesitantly, worrying he may not like it.

"That's hot." He said nonchalantly.

"W-W-What?! It is!?" You said stuttering heavily, a blush painting its way on your face.

"Yes, it very much is." Natsu said in a smirking-like laugh.

"T-Thanks Natsu.." You said smiling and giggling a little.

"Yeah! Well I have to run, thank you for telling me! Love ya babe." Natsu said.

"No problem, love ya too babe!" You said still giggling.

Your friends were just staring at you, completely dumbfounded.

"What?" You said looking at them weirdly.

"YOU'RE DATING NATSU!?" They all screamed in unison.

"Yeah, I thought he told you?" You said taking a few steps back

"HE NEVER TOLD US ANYTHING!" They all said at the same time again.

"That's getting kind of creepy…" you replied.

"Sorry…" Mira said before letting out a high pitched squeal.

"What!?" you and the rest of the girls shouted, looking at Mira with a concerning look on all of your faces.

"I knew you guys would get together eventually!" She said squealing again.

"I already have a ship name for you guys! Its (s/n)!" She said, balling her hands into fists and jumping in circles.

"Mira, you're getting too excited about this." You laughed at her excitement.

You were still laughing when you were enveloped in warmth and pressure all around you. All of the girls came in for a big hug and congratulated you.

"Aww, thanks guys." You said giving them a warm hearted smile.

 **-_Time Skip_-**

You were heading back to Natsu's house a few hours after the girls had said their goodbyes. You were walking down the sidewalk, almost at the turn leading to Natsu's house when someone grabbed your hand and twirled you around grabbing your chin. You looked into the lavender eyes of a blonde man; he had a scar at the edge of his right eyebrow.

"Hey baby." The man said getting closer, smiling in your face.

"What do you want?" You swatted the guy's hands away.

"I want to take you to the dance." He said grabbing your hand again.

"Sting, you know Natsu and I are dating right?" You pulled your hand away from him again and continued walking down the sidewalk just a bit faster.

"Aww common (y/n), forget about that pink headed freak, I'm sure he doesn't kiss as good as I do." He smirked at you.

"Sting. You shouldn't love someone by what they can give you. You should love someone for who they are, and by the sounds of it, you're just a player who likes girls for what they look like and what they can give you. Now get out of my face and stop asking me to please you before I call Natsu to beat your ass." You said slamming the door of Natsu's home in Sting's hungry looking face. Sting just stood there in silence with a dumbfounded look on his face.

"Oi, blonde baboon! What are you doing at my door!?" Sting heard in the distance along with footsteps pounding on the concrete below them.

"Huh?" Was all Sting was able to say before he was pinned against the door by two large muscular arms at his throat.

"I said, what the hell you think you're doing at my door!" Natsu yelled in his face.

"Trying to ask (Y/n) to the dance, why?" Sting said, forgetting that her boyfriend was standing right in front of him.

Natsu's eyes flared in anger as he ran the words that came out of the blonde man's mouth through his mind over and over again.

Natsu then removed his arms from the boy's throat and wrapped his hands around it instead and threw Sting to the ground. He proceeded to choke the boy and yell.

"YOU WILL NEVER TRY TO ASK OUT MY GIRL AGAIN! GOT THAT SABERFREAK?" Sting just let out a choked 'I'm sorry' in return.

Before Natsu could go on any further the door to his house swung open and there stood a very shocked (y/n) in pajama pants and a (f/c) tank top.

"NATSU! LET GO OF HIM!" You yelled getting over the shocked feeling you previously had. You flung yourself forward grabbing Natsu's shoulders and pulled back with as much force as you could.

Finally Natsu let go after what seemed like hours. He stood over the blonde gasping for air, he walked past you grabbing your arm and dragging you inside with him, but not before he said one last thing to Sting.

"Get off my deck and I never want to see your ass around here again. GOT IT?!"

Sting nodded shakily and quickly stood up and sprinted off Natsu's deck and down the sidewalk, soon disappearing around a cluster of trees.

Natsu pulled you inside and closed the door, then pinned you against the wall right next to it with your hands above your head and stared you deep in the eyes.

"Did he do anything to you? Are you hurt, bruised? Did he touch you and if yes, where? Tell me!" Natsu commanded in a protective manner.

"He grabbed my chin and wrist, that's it." You said trying to avoid his gaze.

"Bastard." Natsu muttered under his breath.

"Natsu?" You said staring at him concerned.

"Never mind don't worry, it's nothing. As long as he didn't hurt you I'm fine." He gave you a small smile.

He then proceeded to place his lips on yours, leading you into as passionate loving kiss. You kissed back with a little more forced then you intended to, Natsu then let go of your arms and grabbed your legs and lifted you up and pushed you back against the wall and licked your bottom lip for entrance, you opened your lips slightly and his tongue entered, slithering its way into your mouth. Your tongues danced in unison, you snaked your hands up Natsu's back and into his hair as he gently ran his hand up and down your thighs. You both soon parted as a light string of saliva connected you two as you both gazed into each other's eyes.

"I love you.."

"I love you too.."

 **-_Time Skip_-**

It was 3 hours before the Halloween dance. You looked at the time.

"4:30" You whispered to yourself as you laid out your outfit for the evening. Once you were finished you quickly ran to the shower and jumped in once it was warm, you speedily washed up and dried off, wrapping your hair up in a towel and throwing on the cutest panties and strapless bra you had that were matching and ran back into the bathroom to do your hair and makeup. You finished your makeup and let your hair down from the towel, you combed through it gently and dried it with your (f/c) hair drier, you then pulled out a curler you had found a while ago and plugged it in to heat up. You waited about five minutes until you heard the soft beeping of the curler. You eventually finished curling your hair (and getting a few burns in the process) and took out a bottle of hair spray and sprayed it in your hair. You then finally finished your hair completely and walked out to get dressed, you picked your dress up and pulled it up around you, you were unable to reach in the back to zip it up though, ' _eh, I'll just get Natsu to help me with that_.' You thought as you grabbed your ears and pinned them into your hair, you stepped back and thought you looked good and were about ready to grab your shoes and leave when you remembered your tail and stockings. You ran into your closet and grabbed them both, you slid on the stocking and put the tail in the small hole you had cut and tied the string around your stomach under your dress three times to be safe. You were now completely done with your look; you padded over to your bed to grab your paw-like boots and phone when you heard a knock on the door.

"Come in!" You said as you grabbed your phone and boots.

You saw the door handle turn and in ran a little blue cat along with a pink headed… hell hound!? You looked at the boy that stood before you and stared with your eyes wide and mouth open. Natsu stared the same way back at you.

He had a torn up brown slightly fluffy vest, along with a big tail, torn up slightly fluffy pants, ears, and paw like shoes.

You walked over to him and pecked his lips.

"I love it." You said happily looking into his eyes.

"I love yours too…" He said eyeing you up and down smirking.

You walked past him but he stopped you half way and spun you around.

"I assume you needed my help with this?" He said zipping up the small zipper on the back of your dress.

You laughed nervously. "Yeah.. Kind of.."

"Well you're welcome." He said grabbing your hand and leading you down the stairs and into the entryway.

You slipped your shoes on and walked out into the garage with Natsu, he grabbed keys off the hook, but they weren't the motorcycle keys, they were keys to a car.

"We aren't taking the motorcycle?" You asked looking at the keys in his hand.

"Not this time, I got something better." He said smirking at you.

He then pressed a button on the keys that opened up the garage door, revealing an outstanding looking red and black sports car. You stood there in shock just eyeing the car down before turning to Natsu with wide eyes.

"W-were taking that!?" You asked in shock and excitement.

He pressed another button on the keys and the cars lights flashed.

"No… I was just going to let it sit here and look pretty while we walk 10 miles to school." Natsu said giving you a disbelieving look while sarcasm laced his voice.

You hugged Natsu with so much force that he stumbled back a few steps.

"W-woah there calm down, it's just a car!" He said laughing while returning your hug.

"Common were going to be late!" You yelled over your shoulder, opening the door that swung upwards instead of outwards.

"I'm coming, I'm coming." Natsu said, jogging over opening his door.

He plugged the key into the slot and turned that car on. You sat there listening to the loud roar of the engine as the big stereo in the back boomed with music. ' _This is going to be the best night ever!_ ' you thought as the car pulled out of the driveway and sped down the street.

 **X-X-X**

 **I am so deeply sorry for the long wait... I was dealing with an ex of mine, while dealing with my crush (He asked me out), then after that whole fiasco my grandfather passed away, and about a week after that my mind just decided to contract writers block and all this horrible crap happened and yeah.. I give you my deepest apologies and hope for your forgiveness.. Anyway, I hope you enjoyed! And thank you all so much for reading! =^-^=**

 _Corrupt~_


	8. Chapter 8

**Warning~**

 **There is a bit a violence in this chapter so skip that part if your sensitive, you'll know where to skip since there is another warning before hand!**

 **Also, (F/S) means favorite show.**

 **X-X-X**

You and Natsu shortly pulled up to the curb right in front of the school doors. Natsu turned off the vehicle and unlocked the doors allowing you to step out. Hoots and hollers along with whistles filled the air as you stood up. You looked around and saw various colored lights and costumes that filled the court yard behind you. Guys quickly started to approach you but scurried away when they saw Natsu walk up behind you wrapping a protective arm around your waist and glaring into their eyes as a sign of 'try me.'

After Natsu made it clear to the guys that you were here with him, and you made it clear to the girls that he was here with you, you both made your way around the courtyard to attempt to find your friends. There was lots of walking involved along with almost tripping due to grass catching your heel here and there, but Natsu made sure to catch you every time.

You eventually got tired of nearly falling on your face and kindly asked Natsu if you both could move to the cemented basketball courts where the dance floor was, he couldn't have agreed more as he was getting tired of your constant tripping, so you and he both moved onto the cement where you not only met your friends, but a few Sabertooth high members.

"Yo! Natsu! (Y/n)! Over here!" you and Natsu both heard a voice call from the punch table. It was Gray, he of course was with Juvia, she was dressed up as a beautiful rain princess with an elegant puffy blue strapless gown on with a thick strip of sequins circling her waist along with a sparkly tiara with a single raindrop in the middle. Gray however was an ice prince with a dark navy blue tuxedo on with a white undershirt and black tie along with black dress shoes and dress pants along with a crown that was made out of what looked like icicles and also had a frosted texture to it.

"What're you two supposed to be? A married werewolf couple?" Gray snorted.

"Pfft, you shouldn't be talking, Ice prince…ess! Natsu laughed at his own horrible joke as Gray just looked thoroughly unimpressed.

"Whatever hothead, say what you want. All I know is that Juvia and I will be the number one Halloween couple." Gray said looking triumphantly while having an arm around his dear girlfriend's waist as she swooned at his side, looking passionately into Gray's eyes.

"Pfft, in your dreams, Halloween is supposed to be scary! You two look like you're going to a prom more than a Halloween dance!" Natsu retorted as Gray pulled up his sleeve getting ready for a fight.

"Oh please, you think you look threatening with a tuxedo on? Ha!- Mpfh!" Natsu's face was punched and violently turned to the side from the shock of the hit that Gray had created.

"Don't insult my costume choice lava brains!" Gray said, tackling Natsu to the ground starting a big fight with a big puff of dust and smoke emitting from the battle.

You decided that you'd walk off and try and find Erza or Lucy, but to your surprise you felt a tap on your shoulder. You turned to meet familiar lavender eyes staring back at you.

"Where's your 'boyfriend'?" Sting said almost teasingly as if trying to get you to go out with him again.

You pointed in the direction of the heated battle that Natsu was in, "Over there.."

You tried to then continue your journey with finding a friend but you felt an arm lace into yours and start to drag you away from the dance floor.

"Hey! Let go Sting!" you said trying to struggle out of the boy's tight grip.

"Nah, I don't really feel like it sorry!" he said gripping your arm tighter and started dragging you faster.

Meanwhile Natsu and Gray were in a heated battle when they both pinned each other with their foreheads clashing, both of them staring menacingly into each other's eyes.

"Give it up fire freak! Juvia and I will be the school's next number one couple!" Gray taunted, throwing a punch into Natsu's gut.

Natsu staggered back and threw a vicious glare in Gray's direction. "Oh please! Nobody knows about you two! Hell, I didn't even know you two were dating until tonight! Me and (Y/n) here-" he grabbed for your arm but nothing was there. He looked in all directions but you were nowhere to be found, he yelled your name with a frightened look plastered on his face as he looked at Gray.

"Looks like your date is missing! Now we will surely win!" Gray held Juvia's arm high as she let out a happy squeal jumping up and down.

"Dude, this isn't a joke! I really don't know where she is! She would have told me where she was going before running off!" Natsu started to panic, circling two fingers on both his temples while pacing in circles and lines.

"Hey, calm down man. She probably just went to find Lucy or Erza, you should probably try asking one of them." Gray said trying to calm the panicking pink head freaking out in front of him.

"Right!" Natsu said, bolting off into the hoard of people dancing

In less than two minutes he had found Lucy who was talking with Levy while drinking punch by the bar.

"Yo!" Natsu said trying to catch his breath while leaning on the table hunched over with one hand supporting himself on his knee.

"Natsu!? Where's (Y/n), I thought she was coming here with you?" Lucy said rather taken aback by Natsu's sudden appearance.

"She did! I was with her when I met up with Gray, but then he and I got into a fight and I didn't see her again, so he assumed that she had run off to find either you or Erza. Have you seen her around here!?" Natsu said still panicking.

"No, we haven't seen her pass through here once, maybe try Erza?" Levy said apologetically.

"Shit!" Natsu said running off through the crowd again.

He soon found Erza talking with Jellal on the outskirts of the dance floor where there were fewer people.

"Hey! Guys! Have you seen-" Natsu stopped dead in his tracks, his eyes lit up with the pure essence of anger as he looked to the left and saw you being pinned up against a tree in the far distance where it was darker due to the lack of lights.

 **-_Violence Warning!_-**

"STING STOP!" you wailed, struggling against the male's strong arms.

"This is what happens when you don't have your precious boyfriend here to save you, my little beauty.~" Sting said turning his head to the side inching closer to your face and staring you deep in the eyes.

"NATSMMPHH!" You tried yelling out to Natsu again but Sting had slammed his hand over your mouth making the back of your head hit the tree.

Your vision started becoming fuzzy and white spots had started forming around the corners of your eyes. You suddenly felt the pressure around your arms lessen as you saw Sting fly to the side violently. Not two seconds later you saw Natsu and Gray run after him with anger in their eyes, you heard distant sounds of choking, grunts and wails and you could only assume Natsu was beating the shit out of Sting. You had no idea you had slid to the ground when Gray came running over, concern and fear written all over his face as he picked you up off the grass. You had looked back at the tree and saw blood splattered all over the tree, you r eyes grew wide as you started to panic and squirm in Gray's grip. You clutched his tux and buried your face into it out of pure instinct and fear. About five minutes later you heard Natsu scream.

"THAT'S WHAT YOU GET FOR ALMOST KNOCKING MY GIRLFRIEND OUT, NEXT TIME YOU DO ANYTHING EVEN REMOTELY CLOSE TO DEALING WITH HER YOU **_WILL_** BE DEAD." After Natsu's outburst you heard a terrified whimper in the distance along with shuffling. You turned your head and stared in pure horror at a battered, bloody and broken Sting laying on bloody and torn up grass shaking curled up in the fetal position with Natsu towering over him glaring daggers at him. You had never seen Natsu so angry.

"N-N-Nats-su…" you said surprised at how weak you sounded.

He turned at looked at you with a sad, sorry and concerned look on his face as he rushed over to you, taking you from Gray's hold, cradling you as you bawled into his fluffy vest clutching it hardly like it was your only means of staying alive.

Your head hurt from shaking, crying and the injury you got from the tree, Natsu had rushed you to his house where he sat you on the ledge of the bathtub having you face the inside of it while he sat on a stool with bandages and antibiotics, cleaning the bruise you got.

"It's really small compared to how much blood came out of it…" he said softly dabbing your wound with a cotton ball.

"This will sting a bit so be prepared…" he said as you heard liquid slosh back in a bottle and a thud as he set it back on the counter behind him. You felt a burning followed by stinging on the upper back of your head; you grip the edge of the tub and hiss through your teeth as he dabbed the liquid on.

 **-_Time Skip_-**

You now sit cuddled up next to Natsu on the couch watching (F/S) with a blanket draped over the both of you.

"I'm still disappointed that I missed my first dance…" you said sadly snuggling your face into the crook of Natsu's arm and chest.

"It's alright babe… You always have the Christmas dance to look forward too, I'll make sure to stay by your side the whole time, so it isn't ruined. He said gently petting the hair covering your wound.

A few minutes later you heard a knock on the door, you stood up to go open it but Natsu grabbed your hand and told you to sit down so he could get it, turns out it was all of your friends at the door. Lucy and Erza ran in and hugged you tightly, they knew you got hurt but they didn't know where so one of them put their hand right on your wound and pushed your head into their chest, you yelped out a cry of pain and Natsu was there in a matter of seconds backing the girls up and cradling you in his arms.

"Natsu… Natsu I'm fine…" you said trying to make him let go.

"No no babe, you must never be hurt again!" Natsu said kissing your cheek and rocking back and forth.

A few hours passed and everyone's gone home leaving you and Natsu snuggled up on the couch under a mountain of blankets, you were lying on his chest fast asleep in dream land while Natsu was wide awake still flipping through channels when the door opening startled him, making him jump a little which caused you to wake up. Turns out it was just Natsu's dad that was getting home late from work.

"Oops, sorry you two.. Didn't mean to scare you guys or anything.." Igneel said slipping off his shoes.

Natsu gave his father a stern look but then smiled and welcomed him home and went back to softly petting your hair and flipping through channels, you easily drifted off again with Natsu's heartbeat lulling you to sleep.

 **X-X-X**

 **Sorry if the last part seems a little rushed, I wrote it at a different time so I had forgotten everything I was going to do for the last part.. Anyway, hope you enjoyed! Thanks for reading! =^-^=**

 _Corrupt~_


	9. Chapter 9

**Slight morning make out warning, If you're sensitive to it then skip when you apologize for waking Natsu up.**

 **X-X-X**

You woke up the next morning on the couch, a few blankets draped over your back. You noticed that you were laying on something hard, but soft and was rising and falling gently every few seconds. While still in a morning wake up haze you looked up and saw the bright pink messy hair of your boyfriend, his head laying gently to the right on a small pillow facing towards the TV, his arm lazily laying over your back and the other one on the back of your neck. Blinking, you sat up into a sitting position, stretching and yawning. You look down at the cuteness that was your adorable boyfriend.

"You're too adorable when you're asleep…" You said softly, gently stroking his explosive pink hair, being careful not to wake him up.

"Thank you." He said looking at you through half-lidded sleepy eyes with a lazy smirk plastered on his face.

"You're awake!?" You said jumping back slightly.

"Well you're kind of sitting on me, and you kind of moved my arms and got up making your warmth go away and-"

"Okay Okay, I get it, I woke you up. I apologize.." You said giggling at Natsu, leaning down to peck his lips.

You tried to move away from his face but Natsu had put his arms back on you, one on the middle portion of your back and one on the upper part of your neck. You now had your legs straddling his waist and your forearms on the sides of his chest. He pulled you down once more for a better kiss, your lips moving in sync, his tongue poked the bottom of your lip lazily as you opened your mouth for him to enter, both your tongues moved in a sloppy manner for what seemed like hours but was only mere seconds before he released you and moved down to your jawline, dragging his tongue back and forth and soon down your neck, leaving butterfly kisses as he went. He kissed and sucked gently leaving little marks that disappeared after a few seconds, he kept exploring your neck but stopped in the spot he was in right after he heard you let out a little gasp and a tiny moan, he licked again. Another tiny moan. Again and again he kept licking and sucking on that one spot. He had found your sweet spot. He gently nipped and suckled on the spot, leaving a small mark that didn't go away. After a few more minutes of him licking and nipping, and you gasping and moaning, he let you go. You gently got up off of him as he stood up from the couch kissing your forehead and ruffling you hair.

"Alright I'm off to make some breakfast, cutie." He said with a smug grin as he walked away.

You eventually heard the sound of bacon sizzling on the stove and smelled pancakes being made. Not too long afterwards you heard your phone buzz on the little table beside the couch you were curled up on, you picked it up and saw that it was from an unknown number, it read, "I will find you. My dear." You internally laughed as you thought it was from a kid trying to be funny by texting a random number, so you just set it back down on the table beside you.

You and Natsu sat down across from each other to eat breakfast and talk, and in the middle of your and Natsu's conversation your phone buzzed again, it read, "Watch your back, little girl."

"What does it say?" Natsu inquired.

"It says, 'watch your back, little girl.'" You said looking at the phone and number questioningly.

"Hm. Mind if I walk behind you every time we go out now?" Natsu laughed warily.

"Oh please, you know it's just a kid a kid texting a random number.." you said cutting the last piece of pancake up and eating it.

"I don't know babe.. I'd be a bit concerned about it.." Natsu said standing up and washing off his plate and placing it in the dishwasher.

"Oh I'll be fine, Natsu. Don't worry about it." You smiled, standing up and also putting your plate in the dishwasher.

 **-_Time Skip_-**

After Natsu took you back to the bathroom to look at your head wound and clean it again, he took you back downstairs to cuddle more on the couch while watching (F/S). Suddenly his phone buzzed, you both looked at it at the same time, it suddenly started buzzing multiple times from the group chat he was in with all of his and your friends.

 **Lucy: Guys! The fall fair is coming into town next weekend! We should all go!**

 **Wendy: OMG! That sounds like so much fun! We all should totally go!**

 **Erza: Yeah, I can get away from my family next weekend hopefully.**

 **Lucy: Okay so that's Wendy, Erza and I. Who else is going?**

 **Gray: I guess I can go for a little while.**

 **Lucy: Natsu? (Y/n)? What about you two?**

Natsu picked up his phone.

"You wanna go? We don't have to if you don't want to." He looked at you while hovering a finger over the chat box.

"Why not, it sounds like fun.. I've never been to a fair though… My parents never took me."

"Okay," he laughed, "You're going for sure."

He then started tapping on his phone, then shut it off and set it back on the arm rest of the couch.

Not even two seconds later the phone buzzed again.

 **Lucy: YES! We have almost everyone! We just need Levy and Jellal.**

 **Levy: Didn't I say I was going? Lol.**

 **Lucy: Oh yeah, haha, what about you Jellal?**

 **Jellal: Erza is going right?**

 **Erza: Yeah, I have some time next weekend.**

 **Jellal: Alright I'll go then.**

 **Lucy: YAAAAY! That's everyone! It's going to be so much fun! EEEEEEEEE**

 **Gray: Why are you so excited ._. It's just a fair.**

 **Lucy: Because! The fall fair is really fun!**

 **Wendy: Aren't all fairs fun?**

 **Lucy: This one is the funnest of them all!**

 **Levy: Uh… Is funnest even a word?**

 **Lucy: Pfffft, who needs words?**

 **Levy: I do. Words are everything.**

 **Gray: Words are gross.**

 **Levy: *gasp* WHAT DID YOU JUST SAY?!**

 **Gray: I said, wurds r gros.**

 **Levy: *dies internally* Noooo T-T the horrible grammar, why?**

 **Gray: Bcuz I hate gramer its stoopid :P**

 **Levy: I'm leaving this group chat if you don't stop! T-T**

 **Gray: Fien, leev I dun eeven car.**

 **-Levy has left the group-**

 **Lucy: Damnit Gray! Look what you did!**

 **Gray: Wat.**

You and Natsu were laughing way too hard at the chat that you didn't even notice your phone laying on the floor buzz, until it went off a second time.

You wiped the tears away from your eyes and picked you phone up off the ground and looked at it

 **xxx-xxx-xxxx: I'm outside your window (Y/n)**

 **xxx-xxx-xxxx: Come look for yourself, I see you cuddling with that pink haired boy.**

A hurricane of fear slammed into you as you stared at the phone.

"N-Natsu… We need to hide…" You looked back up at your still laughing boyfriend with wide horrified-looking eyes.

"Why-

There was then three slight taps on the window behind the TV, your breath hitched and your heart started beating faster as Natsu grabbed your phone and looked at the texts he heard you get.

"Shit." He muttered as he looked at you and saw you looking at the man behind the glass.

It was your father. He had found you.

"Dad…" You whispered loud enough for Natsu to hear.

A good sized rock then flew through the window and shattered the glass. You screamed loudly and took cover behind the couch.

"BASTARD!" Natsu got up and yelled as your father stepped in with a small smile on his face.

"I've come to take you home (Y/n)." He said calmly with his small smile turning into a creepy one.

"YOU DON'T TOUCH HER YOU SICK FUCK!" Natsu yelled.

Your dad then pulled out a steak knife from his back pocket.

"The girl comes with me young man. Or else." He said observing the knife closely then pointing it straight out towards Natsu

Everything then happened so quickly.

Natsu round-house kicked the knife out of your fathers hand, the force was so strong the knife flew to the left and stuck straight into the wall. Natsu then flew down to his hand and kicked out your fathers legs. Your father fell to the right and rolled down onto his stomach, Natsu was quick to get back up and pin his legs to the floor with his knees and also pin your father's arm behind his back, Natsu then fell and placed all his weight onto your father.

"Call the police!" Natsu grunted out as your father was struggling against him.

"They should be here shortly." You called from the back of the couch.

"(Y/n)…. My sweet daughter, how could you call the cops on your own father…?" Your dad said in a struggled voice from the weight of Natsu on his back.

"Because you… You're a SICK FREAK DAD!" You yelled starting to cry again.

"How dare you talk to your father with that mouth?" Your dad turned his head to the side and looked at your face that was poking up from behind the couch.

You then heard police sirens and the flashing lights that eventually turned into Natsu's driveway.

They jumped in through the broken window and surrounded Natsu and your father, they backed Natsu off of your father and grabbed him by the collar and roughly pushed him through the broken window and to the police car, they then shoved the man against the side and placed handcuffs around his hands and threw him into the car. Once Natsu backed out of the crowd of police officers you ran to him and hugged him tightly while crying hard, he rubbed your back soothingly. "Everything's going to be okay, don't worry.." He said rocking back and forth.

Once most of the police officers left one walked up to Natsu and had him explain what happened.

"We would like to speak to your father to let him know what happened." The officer said.

"He won't be home for another hour.. Should I call him?"

The officer nodded sternly as Natsu grabbed his phone from the couch and dialed his dad's number. His dad picked up after a few seconds and Natsu told him to come home.

Soon enough his dad's car pulled into the drive way where the officer stepped out and up to the car where he and Natsu's dad talked about the incident.

 **-_Time skip_-**

"Thanks for calling me, Natsu." Igneel said while laying a hand on Natsu's shoulder.

"The officer made me, dad." Natsu said chuckling.

"I know but still." Igneel said back.

"Anytime, dad.." Natsu said pulling him into a hug.

"Anyway," Igneel said backing out of the hug, "You two should head off to bed.. It's getting really late." He said while heading towards the stairs.

"Alright, Nighto dad." Natsu said taking your hand and leading you towards the stairs.

You and Natsu walked down the hallway and stopped at his room.

"I guess I'll see you in the morning, Goodnight (Y/n).." His voice sounded so relaxing and soothing after everything that happened, you were still terrified.

As Natsu turned and stepped into his room you grabbed the bottom of his shirt and looked at the floor, he turned to face you with a concerned look.

"You okay, babe?" He said gripping your arms.

"You're shaking, (Y/n).."

"Can I s-sleep in you r-room tonight.." You asked lowering your head a bit more.

He didn't even give you a verbal answer, he just grabbed the back of your thighs and hoisted you up, you instinctively wrapped your legs around his waist and buried your face into his shoulder and neck while wrapping your arms around his back. He walked in and closed the door with his foot and sat you gently down on the bed, while crawling onto the other side, he grabbed the back of his shirt and slipped it over his head, your blush immediately started creeping up on your face as soon as you seen the muscular back of your boyfriend. You were too embarrassed to take anything off since you usually just slept in a slightly over sized shirt and panties, but you just had short spandex shorts and a black tank top on so you didn't change. Natsu then crawled under the covers completely so no part of his body was showing, there was only a large lump under the sheets that was slowly inching towards you, you gave a confused look before squealing as Natsu grabbed your hips and dragged you under, you both playfully wrestled until you were too tired to move. You eventually just ended up cuddling, and completely forgetting about what happened just 45 minutes ago.

"Thank you," You whispered, "for everything." You whispered while snuggling deeper into his chest and his warmth.

"Anything for you, babe." He kissed the top of your head and buried his face into your hair.

 **X-X-X**

 **I'm really sorry about not updating for a good few months, life took over and it's been rough. Updates will hopefully pick up again.**

 **Hope you Enjoyed, Thank you deeply for staying and reading.**

 _Corrupt~_


	10. Chapter 10

It took you and Natsu a good hour and a half before actually getting out of bed since the air outside the covers was freezing. Turns out the heat in the house wouldn't turn on and all you and Natsu had to rely on was warm fluffy blankets, heavy sweatshirts and each other's body heat, turns out it gets super cold during late fall in the town of Magnolia. It was so cold inside the house that every time someone started talking you could see the heat from their breath.

It was a Sunday and you would be going back to school tomorrow, Natsu wanted you to stay home since he was still concerned about the back of your head, you had completely forgotten about it since pretty much all of the pain has dissipated and all that was left was a small dull pain if someone put enough pressure on it. You were surprised at how fast it healed considering you got it just two days ago.

It was currently about 11 o'clock when you and Natsu sat down to have a small breakfast since you didn't have very much food. Igneel came walking down the stairs soon after you two sat down.

"Holy shit, why is it so cold in here?" He asked while shivering and pulling a blanket tighter around himself.

"The heat wouldn't turn on this morning," you said before taking a bite of toast, "all it did was blow cold air out, we even left it on for a good ten minutes and it was still freezing cold." You stated pulling the slipping blanket around your shoulders again.

"Alright, I'll try and get someone to come and fix it," Igneel said while walking over to the toaster and slipping two slices of bread into the slots. "Is bread all we have? No bacon or pancake mix?"

Both you and Natsu nodded you heads.

"Dammit, I'll have to run in and get some groceries today." He said leaning on the counter waiting for the toast to pop up.

"We can go get them dad, we have to pick up some supplies for (Y/n) anyway, since all she brought was a duffle bag of clothing, and she has no school supplies either." Natsu stated while getting up to put his plate into the dishwasher.

"Alright I'll give you a few hundred dollars to spend on groceries and other things." Igneel said pulling out his wallet.

You all suddenly jumped at the popping sound of the toaster.

"Stupid toaster." You muttered while stuffing the last piece of toast into your mouth and walking into the kitchen with your plate, throwing it into the dishwasher.

"Here, Natsu." His dad said while handing him three hundred and fifty dollars in tens, twenties and fifties with a few fives and ones added in.

"Dad… I don't think we'll need THIS much!" Natsu exclaimed trying to hand some of it back to his father.

"Natsu, keep it. Buy your girlfriend what she needs, alright?" Igneel said sternly.

"I don't really need a hundred dollars worth of things…" You stated shyly.

"Ah, it's quite alright, (Y/n). Get what you need. I can always earn more, right?" He laughed.

"Are you sure? I don't want to be a bother or anything really.." You hesitated.

"Positive." He said walking to the table to start eating.

"Thank you." You said softly while nodding your head.

 **-_Time Skip_-**

Igneel had left for a business call he had received earlier and you and Natsu are just getting ready to leave for groceries.

"Ready?" Natsu asked while slipping his shoes on.

"Yeah and also," you paused to bend down and put your shoes on, "You're only fifteen, right?" you stood back up and faced him.

"Yeah…? What about it?" He questioned.

"How can you drive? You don't even-"

He flashed you his driver's license.

"How!?" You exclaimed almost in a shriek.

"Here in Magnolia, you get your license when you're fifteen instead of sixteen." He explained while walking you out to the garage.

"Wow… Most cities or states have a law that you can only get it when you're sixteen… " You said slipping on and zipping up a heavy dark cyan bluish sweatshirt with fur lining the inside.

"Yeah, kinda neat isn't it?" he laughed while unlocking the doors to the sports car.

You both got in, for a second you thought that is was colder in the house than in the car. Maybe you were just so used to the cold in the house that anywhere else seemed warmer. Once Natsu turned the car on your hand immediately shot for the heat and turned it on, of course it had to blow cold air out for a few minutes, but once the air notably started warming up you basically huddled next to the vent.

"A little cold there I see?" Natsu laughed as he drove down the road.

"Yes!" You cried basically almost smashing your face into the vent.

"Sit back, the car will heat up shortly, plus, I don't want you to hit your face into my dash if I have to make a sudden stop."

You moved away and crossed your arms pouting like a little child but started to laugh after a little while.

 **-_Time Skip_-**

You and your pink haired boyfriend made it to the store after a bit. Frankly, you did NOT want to get out of the car and suffer the lack of warmth, but you did anyway because you wanted food.

You started shivering almost immediately, you hurried over to Natsu because his body heat basically radiated from him and all you had to do was walk beside him to pick up the heat waves.

You and he ran to the store, even though you parked basically in walking distance of it. You picked up one of those shopping baskets once you got inside and walked next to your rosy haired boyfriend.

Since the cold food would probably become warm after shopping for your essential needs, Natsu suggested since you would basically take as long as it would for him to grab the food and stuff, that you two should just split up and meet back at the check-out area.

You went down to the feminine essentials aisles and picked up pads and tampons, then headed into the health and hygiene sections and picked up your shampoo and conditioner along with deodorant and body wash, and just for fun decided to pick out some make up products. You went through your mental list as you were walking back to the check-out areas to see if you forgot anything you needed, you remembered to also grab a binder or two and a few pencils for school just in case.

The store wasn't nearly as busy as it should be during the week days, but there were still a few people here and there throughout the store, but basically none in your area.

You started walking back up to the check-out area to meet up with Natsu, when 2 guys, around the ages of sixteen and seventeen and around the height of 5'10 and 5'11 started walking behind you at a close range where they could reach out and touch you, and that's exactly what one of them did, they reached out and pinched your butt. You jumped forward and let out a yelp that was loud enough to echo throughout the store, you spun around ready to smack the one who did it, but they were both gone when you turned to face them, you cautiously turned back around and started to walk again when they both appeared right beside you, one wrapping their arm around your waist and the other resting his arm on your shoulders. You froze at the sudden contact.

"Hey baby.~" The boy with his arm around your waist said, trying to be sexy.

"Did you sit in a pile of sugar, because you have a pretty sweet ass.~" The other one said, pinching it again.

You shoved both of them off of you and continued walking, this time at a slightly faster pace than before.

Finally, you saw the rows of the check-out lines and started jogging up to them and in the distance at the end of them all you saw your beloved rosy haired boyfriend looking around, finally spotting you. As he began walking he looked to his left and you looked to your right and saw a girl bound up to him and almost tackle him, wrapping her arms around him and giving him a big smooch on the cheek. She had short white hair and big shining blue eyes. Lisanna. You ran faster when you saw this, clearly angry at her and filled with jealousy.

"HEY!" You yelled running up and yanking her off your valuable boyfriend.

"HEY! What was that for, bitch!?" She screamed.

"Don't you DARE lay your hands on him!" You yelled at her, full of anger.

"Why can't I touch _my_ boyfriend!?" She said smirking back at you.

That's when Natsu butted in.

"Because I'm _her_ boyfriend." Natsu said, looking down at Lisanna.

"Pfft, hahaha HA. Natsu, would you really date a loser like her? She's not even pretty like me." Lisanna taunted.

"Hmm… You're right." Natsu said scratching his chin and looking you up and down, then turning to Lisanna.

You felt hurt and sadness melt into you.

"She's beautiful." Natsu said gripping your waist and pulling you flush against him.

"Pft, that's a hardcore lie, Natsu, and you know it." Lisanna said laughing some more.

"You're right. I was lying, I admit it." He looked down letting go of your waist.

"Hmpf, told you so." She said, eyeing you in disgust.

"She's drop dead gorgeous." Natsu said, setting down the basket he had and roughly pulling you in and kissing you.

"Whatever, there's better guys than you who know a pretty girl when they see one, you obviously don't." She turned, swinging her hips as she walked away.

"Oh please! What guy would want to go out with a bratty bitch anyway, they'd be made fun of for months!" You called out to her as she turned a corner.

After you and Natsu check out and are heading towards the door, the same two guys from before come strutting up.

"Hey there sexy, back for more?" One said, giving you a subtle wink.

You frown and sigh deeply.

"Hey, don't frown," the other one flirted, taking a step closer "you never know who could be falling in love with your smile." He finished as he also winked and smirked at you.

"Too late," Natsu spoke up, wrapping an arm around your waist. "I already did."

"Who are you?" The one asked.

"Her boyfriend, isn't that obvious?" Natsu said, starting to get tired of this guys' shit.

"No, and you're not doing a very good job at it, I think I could do better." He stated, moving in grabbing for your arm.

You smacked his hand away and spoke up.

"Maybe you should _at LEAST_ get to know a girl before trying to make a move on her, you desperate fucks!" you shouted, earning stares from the few people around you. You turned back to Natsu. "Let's go, please?" You asked, not wanting to be around these creeps anymore.

"Fine, we never liked you anyway, bitch!" One of them called out as you were leaving the store.

 **-_Time Skip_-**

You slumped down into the sports car after putting all the bags in the back, not soon after Natsu gets in. He sits down and reaches towards you and pulls your head to face him, he then abruptly kisses you roughly.

"I love you so much." He said, his palm still on your cheek.

You managed to shift in your seat and attack him with a hug.

"I love you too, Natsu. So much." You whimpered, gripping his light jacket tight, your eyes tearing up.

You pull way and look him in the eyes and smile.

"So much…" You murmur.

 **X-X-X**

 **-Updates will happen every Wednesday.-**

 **Hope you enjoyed! Thanks for reading! =^-^=**

 _ **Corrupt~**_


	11. Chapter 11

It was now Monday and you were riding to school on the back of your boyfriend's motorcycle, relishing the impact of cold air lapping at your exposed skin on your face, and occasionally your hands.

It wasn't too long before you reached your destination and quickly made it inside with a few minutes to spare before school actually started. You lazily sat around before the bell chatting with Lucy and Erza.

"That really happened yesterday?" Lucy gasped, putting her hand over her mouth.

"Lisanna has always been a bitch that way, trying to steal everyone's boyfriends and such," Erza leaned back into the wall behind her, "It's not like she'll get anything of course."

The bell rung after Erza finished her statement, signaling everyone to start heading to class.

You walked up the flight of stairs to your first class, English binder in your hand along with a pencil.

In the distance you saw a few people enter the class and decided that you would jog to make it there before the bell rung again.

Sure enough right as you entered, the bell rang.

You looked around the classroom and noticed everyone except one person was here, Natsu.

It didn't startle you that he was gone because he occasionally walked in late pretty often, oh, there he is.

He gave you a sweet smile as he walked over and sat down next to you, he slipped his backpack down next to him on the floor.

Once Mr. Clive strolled in he stood at the front of the room and took out a wad of paper, everyone in the room groaned.

"I know, I know. I hate doing work too, but Principal Makarov said that I have to give you guys some type of work to do or I'll be fired. So here's the world's easiest word search." He stated walking down the front row of the desks up front and handed out the amount of papers needed for that column of desks.

Once you got your paper and looked at it, you started laughing internally.

The paper was indeed a word search, but it was so laughably easy. There was just a sentence on the paper with the same words written below it only a few sizes smaller. The words said "I hate work."

You circled the passage and stood up to meet the entire class standing at the bin to hand in your work.

Shuffling your way through, you eventually made it to the bin and handed in your paper, and shuffled out again.

The rest of the class was just sitting and talking while Mr. Clive was asleep at his desk, so you just talked with Natsu until the bell rang.

 **-_Time Skip_-**

You were now chatting with all your friends at lunch while sitting alongside Natsu, occasionally swatting away his hand that was every now and again trying to dive in for food.

"Natsu! Cut it out!" You argued while swatting his hand away for the fifth time.

"But I'm so hungry…" He started fake crying.

"Well you should have packed more food!" You stated angrily while starting a hissy slap fight that every kindergartener would start if they didn't get what they wanted.

You were two busy fighting with Natsu to notice that Gray had grabbed a good portion of your lunch.

"Natsu!"

"Huh-"

A container filled with your favorite food hit the side of his face, and then plopped down into his hands.

He turned to Gray while opening the box.

"Dude you're awesome-"

"MY FOOD! HOW DARE YOU!?" You screeched as you first grabbed the box out of the rosy haired boys' hands, and then lunged at Gray for the other portion of your food.

"GIMME THAT YOU LITTLE-"

You didn't have time to finish before Erza pulled you back down into your seat. She leaned over and whispered into your ear. You began to giggle maniacally.

Erza stood up and calmly walked around the table end that you were sitting at and ever so slightly slapped your food out of Gray's hand so it slid across the table into your lap, then, smacked the back of his head.

"Bad."

Gray lunged after the food.

That was a mistake.

Erza grabbed the back of his head, gripping his hair and pulled him back down into his seat.

"I swear, Erza. Let me have that damn food or-"

He looked up into Erza's death stare and immediately started quivering.

"I'm sorry! I'll never do it again! Please don't end my life! I'm too pretty to die! Erza please!" He was practically begging for mercy at this point while the entire table was laughing.

"Leave (Y/n)'s food alone and I'll think about it." She narrowed her eyes and looked into his harder. He jumped back and grabbed Lucy who was conveniently sitting next to him and hid behind her.

"What? No! Leave me out of this! I don't want to be killed by Erza as much as you do!" She yelled, pulling on Gray's shirt, now trying to hide behind him.

"Both of you shut up and eat your own god damn food!" Erza yelled, earning some stares for close by tables.

"But.. Mine is all gone…" Gray said whining.

"Then stop being a little bitch and go buy some more!" She yelled throwing him out of the seat.

"Same goes for you, Natsu!" She turned to him.

He quickly followed Gray up to the ala carte.

Erza sat down completely calm and pushed her hair back behind her.

"Erza that was beautiful." You said still laughing from Gray trying to stand up to the all mighty Erza.

"Thank you (Y/n), I try." She said letting out a laugh of her own.

Not soon after the boys got back with a small bag of chips and a soda.

"I thought you two baguettes were hungry." Erza said with an annoyed look on her face.

"This is all we had enough for… And did you just call us 'baguettes'..?" Gray asked, genuinely concerned.

"DON'T QUESTION ME YOU HEATHEN!" She slammed her fists down on the table.

"Sorry! Yes ma'am!" Gray quickly sat down alongside Natsu who had already finished the chips.

Both of them wolfed down their food and all of you decided to walk around in the halls for the remainder of lunch.

You, Erza and Lucy stayed behind the boys as they were pushing each other roughly, one occasionally flinging the other into a locker.

You found an empty Gatorade bottle on the floor and decided to fling it at Gray, but ended up hitting your beloved boyfriend instead.

"OW! WHO WAS THAT?!" He turned around holding the back of his head.

Lucy and Erza immediately looked at you. You giggled and shrugged.

"HOW DARE YOU!?" He started sprinting towards you.

Oh Shit.

You spun around and started running as fast as you can, trying desperately to get away from the raging boyfriend stomping behind you.

You turned corners and ran down halls you didn't even recognize until you didn't hear the clatter of the mad boy behind you, you slowed to a walk. You cautiously walked down the long everlasting hallways of Fairy Tail High and started calming down. That is until you turned one corner and walked past a few lockers.

You were now on the ground struggling to get up, you looked up into raging onyx eyes.

"Natsu don't hurt me please!" You yelled.

"I'd never hurt you," His eyes were still raging, "I'd only.. TICKLE YOU!" He began poking and grabbing at the sides of your stomach and neck as you laughed, unable to breathe.

"Na-h Natsu-h! Stah-hp! I cahn't bre-eath-he!" You tried to say in between fits of laugher.

"Hehehe! Never!" He laughed, only increasing his speed.

"Nah-tsu! Plea-ase! I- hah- can't tahke i-it!" you tried pushing him off you, but you were too weak from laughing.

"Aw, you're no fun (Y/n)." He pouted, getting off you.

You sat up gasping for air.

Then Erza, Gray and Lucy ran into the hallway you two were in.

"What happened!? We heard screaming from a few hallways down!" Lucy ran up to you to make sure you were alright.

"I'm fine Lucy, Natsu just caught me off guard with a tickle attack.." You turned and playfully glared at him.

He just winked at you.

"Ugh! Don't scare us like that! We thought there was someone else attacking you!" She said in a slight panicked tone.

"Ah, nothing to worry about, Lucy. He'd be dead where he stood if he laid a hand on her." Natsu said looking sternly at her.

"Good to hear." She simply said back.

"Well, We should probably-"

You were cut off by the bell ringing.

"Oh Shit!" You all said in unison as you ran back down the same hallways you were previously in.

 **-_Time Skip_-**

You were just finishing up the last problem of your algebra homework as the final bell rang. You quickly gathered your items and stuffed the homework into your binder and threw the binder and pencil into your backpack.

You got up and walked to meet Natsu on the other side of the class room.

"Are you ready to go?" He said, slinging his backpack around his shoulder.

"As ready as I'll ever be!" You exclaimed excitedly.

"Woah, someone's happy today, what's the big occasion?" He questioned as he watched you jump around.

"Oh I'm just excited to go back to a house that has heat in it!" You said excitedly as you gripped the straps on your backpack.

"Oh yeaaahh, dad got that fixed didn't he? Well, I'll race ya down to the bike!" He said, immediately taking off running.

"HEY! THAT'S NO FAIR! YOU GOT A HEAD START!" You yelled, taking off after him. Luckily, you knew a short cut that he didn't. You ran out of the classroom door and to the left and around a corner and down the stairs. You were greeted by the back door leading to the high school parking lot where his bike was parked a few feet away outside the door. You ran out to meet a smirking Natsu leaning against his bike.

"Didn't think I knew that short cut, didn't ya?" He laughed as he pulled you in and kissed your cheek.

You just simply pouted.

"Oh come on babe," he ruffled your hair, "let's go, I'll make you some hot chocolate when we get home."

You squealed and grabbed for the bike helmet and quickly slid it on, remembering to buckle it in the process. You jumped onto the back of the bike and grabbed onto Natsu when he sat down.

"Eager now are we?" A muffled chuckle came out.

He started up the bike and let it warm up for a second. You relished the purr of the engine and the sweet feeling of warmth on your legs from the engine, saving you from the cold air outside its vicinity.

He backed it out of the parking space and took off out of the parking lot and down the road to his house.

 **-_Time Skip_-**

You curled up next to him sipping your freshly made cup of hot chocolate. Natsu always made the best hot chocolate.

You spent the rest of the night watching pointless TV shows until you both eventually fell asleep on each other. Igneel made sure to snap a few pictures when he got home. Thanks, dad.

 **X-X-X**

 **Sorry this wasn't uploaded on Wednesday like it was supposed to be, I had back to school on Thursday and had to get all my stuff ready and head to bed early, and I usually update late Wednesday nights. I Apologize. Anyway, hope you enjoyed! Thanks for reading! =^-^=**

 _Corrupt~_


	12. AN (Im sorry)

I'm sorry that there will be no update today, or for a while. I know that things were just picking up again but I don't have the inspiration to start writing again. These chapters are really starting to feel more like a chore than just an exciting thing to write. I know you guys really liked the story but, I'm just starting to lose most of my inspiration and with school starting up again I will be even busier than I already am. Each week I honestly struggle to get the next chapter out for you guys. I will still update, though, it will be when I get inspiration for the story. So who knows when. I deeply apologize. Hate me all you want, but it won't bring back my inspiration, It will only push it farther away.

I'm sorry, guys.

 _Corrupt~_

(It's SO painful to do this.)


End file.
